Ao Oni if.../Databases
This section is a compilation of articles created by the author as a database for the strategy of “Ao Oni if...”. It seems to be incomplete. Introduction (Supplement)https://aooni.fandom.com/bjn/wiki/Ao_Oni_if.../Databases?action=edit&section=1 Game Flowhttps://aooni.fandom.com/bjn/wiki/Ao_Oni_if.../Databases?action=edit&section=2 Select “Easy” as the difficulty level. Make sure to set “Vishnu” to someone at the party in the devil setting. From the starting point "Ao Oni High School", you can go to two areas, "Lost Western House" or "Calm Space". If you go to the former area, Takeshi and Ryotami will become friends after the battle with "The Spirit of Indiscriminate Killers". The "calm space" leads to "Sunset Forest" or "Ruins" and "Devil's Castle". You don't have to go to "Sunset Forest". If you go to the ruins, Teacher will be your friend, Mr. Matckh and ??? (Buninessman Oni's Face) Following the battle, the road is unusually long and there is nothing, so I regret not turning back when Teacher becomes a friend. If you go to Demon King's Castle, you will get a “door of travel” and you will be able to go from the classroom of Ao Oni High School to the seal. It is divided into various areas from between the seals and gathers six friends. One friend in each area, once gathered, go to Demon Castle again, Mr. Matckh becomes a friend if all gathered. If you have Mr. Matckh, you can go to the “town” from Ao Oni High School. There is nothing more than this. Precautionshttps://aooni.fandom.com/bjn/wiki/Ao_Oni_if.../Databases?action=edit&section=3 Of the areas listed below, there is nothing in "Tenkai World", "Karukosaka High School", "Real World", or "if World", so don't search even if you reach there.Also, there are friends on other maps, but there is nothing else, so if you join with a friend, you should not search the map any further. Strategy by MapEdit Ao Oni WorldEdit An area where monsters that are constantly summoned from a part of the genie Ynam Oni are jealous. The monster itself is not so strong, so it is recommended to raise the level here at the beginning of the beginning. Also, the personas that exist in this world are so strong that you want to get them all before you go to other worlds. Be careful because the ruins area is attacked by an unusually large Mr. Matckh. Heavenly Worldhttps://aooni.fandom.com/bjn/wiki/Ao_Oni_if.../Databases?action=edit&section=6 First of all, to explore this world, Hiroshi must be added as a friend in the flame of the sea. After that, Naoki becomes a friend and the search becomes possible. The first thing you want to do in this world is to get Persona's temptation demon and Cerberus. In addition, one area does not go early because the enemy is extremely strong, but before going to the back area, by all means hand Majin Dorothy, Demon Beast Lion, Machine Tin, Gaiden Kakashi, Majin Oz Davis, Genie Vishnu It is recommended to put in. Underworldhttps://aooni.fandom.com/bjn/wiki/Ao_Oni_if.../Databases?action=edit&section=7 Dark Cavehttps://aooni.fandom.com/bjn/wiki/Ao_Oni_if.../Databases?action=edit&section=8 Satietyhttps://aooni.fandom.com/bjn/wiki/Ao_Oni_if.../Databases?action=edit&section=9 The enemies are so strong that you should have the appropriate weapons. In addition, there Anna are wings in the back, but be careful because Anna it suddenly becomes a battle. Since the location of the wings is the location of the orcas in Shin Megami Tensei if..., it will be an instant if you look at the capture site of Shin Megami Tensei if... from here. Also, there is Principal in the place where Principal was present, but even if killed, there is no basic action, so it would be best to go through (but some updates may happen in future updates) But). Snow Groundhttps://aooni.fandom.com/bjn/wiki/Ao_Oni_if.../Databases?action=edit&section=10 The Sea of Flameshttps://aooni.fandom.com/bjn/wiki/Ao_Oni_if.../Databases?action=edit&section=11 Heaven Wide world divided into Archangel area and Aegis star area. Karukozaka High Schoolhttps://aooni.fandom.com/bjn/wiki/Ao_Oni_if.../Databases?action=edit&section=13 A map that you can easily clear if you've done Shin Megami Tensei if ... Real Worldhttps://aooni.fandom.com/bjn/wiki/Ao_Oni_if.../Databases?action=edit&section=14 For some reason, the original world in which Last Batalion is jealous. List of Enemies, Bosses and Last Bosseshttps://aooni.fandom.com/bjn/wiki/Ao_Oni_if.../Databases?action=edit&section=15 #Ao Oni #Blockman Oni #Squatto #Blob Oni #Encephalo Oni (Older) #Encephalo Oni (Newer) #Last Battalion (Gun) Items Medicine Item Name Effect Where to Obtain How to Obtain Synthetic Recipe Potion Restores 500 HP Remains from Teacher Ruins Synthetic water crystal I + herb High Potion Recover 2500 HP Nova Potion HP recovered 65000000 + 45% MAX Potion Completely recovers HP Mega Potion Giga Potion Omega potion Gigaterra Omega Potion Recovers HP of all allies by 950,000,000 + 30% Full Potion Completely recovers all allies' HP Blood booster HP revives with 1 Anti-soul incense completely revived The wings of the phoenix revive all dead at 50% Hot drink Reduces flame damage by 10% Magic Stone Item name Required energy drop Flame Crystal I 5 Flame Crystal II 30 Flame Crystal III 100 Flame crystal Growing Grass Item name Effect Drop Where you can get it Recover 10 medicinal herbs Forest Cursed Forest Potion Gokusaku MP restored 50 Forest Cursed Forest Red medicinal herb Blue medicinal herbs Purple medicinal herbs Orehttps://aooni.fandom.com/bjn/wiki/Ao_Oni_if.../Databases?action=edit&section=20 Ore name Drop Where you can use Examples Iron scrap Copper Silver Foodstuffhttps://aooni.fandom.com/bjn/wiki/Ao_Oni_if.../Databases?action=edit&section=21 Ingredient name Effect Drop Where you can use Examples Material Itemshttps://aooni.fandom.com/bjn/wiki/Ao_Oni_if.../Databases?action=edit&section=22 Item name Drop Where you can use Examples List of Personahttps://aooni.fandom.com/bjn/wiki/Ao_Oni_if.../Databases?action=edit&section=23 (However, at this stage, contact is not possible due to the author's ability) Name Initial level Obtaining method Original material *Hiroshi 1 I'm from the Beginning Ao Oni R Or Later *Takeshi 1 I'm from the Beginning Ao Oni R Or Later *Takuro 1 I'm from the Beginning Ao Oni R Or Later *Mika 1 I'm from the Beginning Ao Oni ver6.03 Or Later *Vishnu 99 Some versions are from the beginning Megami Ibunroku Persona Shin Megami Tensei Devil Summoner *Longinus Persona 2 Sin *GO Midsummer Night Nightmare *Uncle Abuse Midsummer Night Nightmare *Kenshiro Izumi 99 Chargeman Lab! Hokuto no Ken *Oda Nobunaga History (Azuchi / Momoyama Period) *Hell General 99 If it was a hidden dungeon *Mr. Matckh 99 Card Ultimate Oni *Medusa 30 Defeat being in the cave area of the Ao Oni World *Neviros 40 Defeat somewhere in the underworld Megami Tensei II Shin Megami Tensei *Thanatos Hide Get in the abandoned hospital area in the underworld. Midsummer Night Nightmare Persona 3 *Temptation Devil 20 Defeated being in the Tower of the Sky None Category:Databases Category:Walkthrough Category:Ao Oni Universe